La ecuacion del beso
by maricela
Summary: Se podria decir que es la continuacion aun mas nerd de Pasar de lo teorico a lo empirico


La ecuación del Beso

Leonard se levanto a eso de las doce de la noche y se sorprendió al ver a Sheldon anotando ensimismado en su pizarra.

-Sheldon que haces-

-Estoy analizando la información entregada por Penny ante su experimento de ayer-

-Pero es tarde y ¿mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar?- dijo Leonard restregándose la vista y acomodándose los lentes para poder observar las ecuaciones diferenciales que estaba desarrollando su compañero de piso.

-Leonard, entiendo que no comprendas la importancia de esta información, pero es trascendental que el conocimiento sea absoluto en mi persona- se dio vuelta y continuo anotando, el joven decidió dejarlo y volver a dormir.

El lunes en la tarde Penny toco la puerta del cuatro A y al entrar noto que sus cuatro amigos miraban persistentemente la pizarra.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Oh Penny que bueno que viniste- respondió Sheldon- estaba demostrando mis descubrimientos sobre tu experimento.

-¿Cuál experimento?- pregunta ella intrigada.

-El del sábado- responde él para luego agregar -me parece fascinante tu falta de concentración Penny-

-Ah, ese experimento, esta bien ¿cuales son tus descubrimientos?- dice ella y los demás le hacen espacio para que pueda ver la pizarra.

-Tratare de explicarte lo mas sencillamente posible- dice el hombre.

dPdt= - -∝∙P(t)+Rρ∙S(t)+As

Penny lo miro completamente impactada, principalmente porque no entendía lo que esos símbolos querían decir.

Cooper al ver su reacción dio un bufido un tanto exasperado- Esta bien tratare de explicarlo mas sencillamente. Esta ecuación representa el beso que tú me diste-

-Continuo sin entender- contesto Penny.

-Las variables dependientes del tiempo son

P(t): Reacción de Penny hacia Sheldon

S(t): Reacción de Sheldon hacia Penny

Las constantes son:

α: Perdida de reacción por parte de Penny.

Rρ: Reacción de Penny ante le beso

As: Atracción de Penny hacia Sheldon

- Esa es la primera ecuación, pero ella estaba incompleta ante la falta de variables para poder llegar a un resultado lógico es por eso que se da esta nueva ecuación-. Sheldon mostro la siguiente imagen en el pizarrón, el cual para Penny seguía siendo una incógnita.

-¿Esto tiene alguna importancia?- pregunto perpleja la chica.

Cooper la miro y dio vuelta los ojos- Claro que tiene importancia- dijo con un tono claramente autosuficiente-estoy tratando de que entiendas el porque tus relaciones no duran lo suficiente- y volvió a la ecuación.

Los demás chicos se quedaron mirando a la mujer, claramente esperando que ella contestara.

-¿Me estas diciendo que mis besos son los culpables de que mis relaciones no duren?-

-No, es reconocido que existen millones de variables del porque una relación puede fallar entre dos seres humanos, lo que estoy demostrando con esto es la variable que faltaba en u vida. Ahora si guardas silencio podre explicarte lo mas simple posible- se quedo en silencio esperando la reacción de Penny, como ella no se fue siguió explicando.

La variables que introduje cambiando la ecuación fue la siguiente C(t)que se refiere a caricias en vez de P(t), entonces la ecuación queda de la siguiente forma:

dPdt= -m∙Lt+n∙Ct+pA con m≤0 y n, p≥0

Las constantes representan:

m: La perdida de reacción por parte de Penny.

n: La importancia de las caricias.

p,: El valor de la atracción.

Las funciones Caricias las hemos obtenido integrando las ecuaciones diferenciales:

0 si t=0

a)"Ideal" C= t si 0 t ≤ 1

1 si 1 t ≤ 20

0 si t = 0

b) "Descuido" C= t si 0 t ≤ 1

e1-t si 1t≤20

0 si t= 0

c) "Indiferente" C = 12 sen t-π2+12

Es así como la función caricia será la que intervenga en la ecuación diferencial y es asi como influirá en la duración y la importancia que tenga la relación tanto en tu persona como en el otro sujeto. Es así como podemos llegar a la conclusión de que en el experimento de hace dos días solo falto una acción de parte de los integrantes del mismo.

Todos asentían claramente mirando a Penny con una gran sonrisa en la cara de todos ellos.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Yo soy la responsable de no haber generado esa acción y eso es lo que falta para que mis relaciones funcionen?-

-No puedo creer que no hayas entendido si lo explique lo mas sencillamente posible- dijo Sheldon en tono de bastante enfado- La limitaciones de los demás siempre me frustran- dijo acercándose a la mujer, abrazándola muy tímidamente y bastante rápido, para luego alejarse y de una distancia razonable acariciarle el cabello.

Penny miro a todos buscando una explicación y cuando sus ojos toparon con los de Leonard , él le sonrió mas ampliamente y le explico

-Lo que Sheldon esta tratando de decir de forma no muy sencilla es que le gustas y que para que el termine de gustarte a ti faltaron caricias y eso es lo que esta haciendo.

Penny se dio vuelta a mirar a Sheldon y de un certero movimiento disminuyo la distancia que los separaba besándolo nuevamente y cuando se separaron le dijo.

-Lo único que faltaba era que me besaras nuevamente.


End file.
